Red Versus Blue: Death Island Chronicles
by Shimina-yeah-ha
Summary: During the time between Halo being destroyed and the sub-sequent Covenant invasion of Earth, Red and Blue soldiers fight each other at many key locations such as Blood Gulch, Chiron and Death Island. This is the account of the troops stationed at Death Is
1. Prologue

Breaking Benjamin's "Blow Me Away" Begins to play, as the screen fades in to a red soldier next to a tree holding a shotgun. A Blue soldier runs at him, but gets killed. Red turns toward the camera and "Snake" appears in red behind him. Screen changes to a yellow soldier in the back of a Rocket-Warthog. A tank comes around the corner and Yellow blows it up. Turns to the camera and "Yaney" appears behind him. Shows three blue guys standing in a line. A guy in Maroon drives over them in the Warthog, but keeps going and falls of the cliff. Camera stops when he's just about off the cliff and "Jacobson" appears behind him.  
Near Blue base, a Banshee lowers to the ground, then a purple guy comes out and runs toward the camera. "O'Neil" appears behind him in purple. Shows a Teal guy on top of the level. He snipes a red guy, then another, and a red guy runs at him. He moves to the side and the red guy falls of the edge. "Caboose" appears behind him. Then shows two red guys, on standing, one crouching in front of him, both shooting. A sniper shot goes through both their heads from a tree, then zooms in on a Cobalt soldier crouched in the tree. "C.J" appears behind him.  
On top of level, shows a red guy a yellow guy and a maroon guy running across the top, and a Teal guy, Purple guy, and Cobalt guy running at them. Camera stops just as they get close, goes black and white, then it says "Red vs Blue: Death Island Chronicles.


	2. Same old, same old

Red Base

Shows Snake and Jacobson standing in front of Red base

Snake: Hey

Jacobson: Yea?

Snake: Did you ever wonder why---(Sniper shot goes through his chest)

Jacobson: Whoa!(Runs behind crate)

Snake(On ground, looking at Jacobson): Jacobson, I'm hit.

Jacobson: Yea, thanks for the info captain obvious.

Snake: I'm still alive but-(Sniper shot goes through Snake)

Jacobson: NOOOOOO!!(Runs out of cover, looks around) Where is he?

(Changes to clip of Pelicans flying)Pilot: There was a sniper in the trees, we musta scared him off. What's you're condition.

Jacobson on com: O, me? I'm fine. Couldn't be better.

Yaney (kneeling by Snake): One wounded, but I'm okay.

At Blue Base

Shows C.J running to Blue base holding a Sniper rifle. He runs up to a Teal guy.

CJ: They have a big plane over there!

Caboose: And…

CJ: It had a big gun!

Caboose: So, why'd you leave!

CJ: Are you listening to me?

Caboose: Well, we're getting some supplies and a new guy.

CJ: Goddamn, we're gettin a rookie.

Caboose: You should be happy, he's a pilot.

Back at Red Base

(Snake is lying there next to Yaney, Jacobson, and a purple guy)

Purple: I'm medical officer Dufresne, here to help you're wounded.

Yaney: He's right there.

Dufresne: Yes, ma'am. Just one second. (Fires a charged plasma bolt at dead body, Snake stands up)

Snake: Yes, woohoo! I'm back, bitch! (Yaney punches him) Ow!

Yaney: Now let's go attack the Blues.

Dufresne: Sorry, I joined the army as a conscientious objector.

Yaney: So you're a pacifist.

Dufresne: Yep!

Jacobson: That's disgusting!

Yaney: He means pacifier, cockbite, not pedophile.

Dufresne: I'll be going now!

Yaney looks at the banshee: Yes! This thing looks awesome.(Looks at reds) Which one of you knows how to fly it?.......... Great, noone knows how to fly it…

Back at Blue Base

CJ and Caboose standing in front of O'Neil

O'Neil: So, where's my aircraft?

CJ: What aircraft?

O'Neil: Command was supposed to send you guys one, didn't you get it?


	3. Mixup

C.J is in a tree, spying on the Reds

C.J: Hey, Caboose, the Reds, they have…a…thing.

Caboose: A what?  
C.J: It's like a purple…thing.

O'Neil: That's it, that's my fighter!

Caboose: How can you tell, all he said was a purple thing.

O'Neil: How many purple things could there be?

Caboose: Look at yourself.

O'Neil: What are they doing with it?

Caboose: C.J, what are they doing with it?

Shows Jacobson enters it, then crash into the wall

C.J: They're tryin' to fly it, but they're not doin' so well.

Jacobson pulls it up, then crashes into the ground.

O'Neil: That's my bird, and I'm takin it.

C.J: Bird, what bird?

Caboose: His aircraft, retard. O'Neil, you don't have any experience in espionage.

C.J: Espa-who?

Caboose: SPYING!

C.J: Okay, let me do it.

O'Neil: How will you fly it?

C.J: Hmmm, good point.

Caboose: C.J, get back here.

C.J: Why, they can't see me!

Caboose: Just do it.

C.J: Yes, sir whispers cockbite

Caboose: I heard that!

C.J: Fuck!

Shows the Reds standing by the Banshee

Yaney: Why the hell would they give us this…thing if nobody knows how to fly it?

Jacobson: I…don't…know…but I think I see someone in the tree.

Snake: Shut up, noone's in there.

Jacobson: I swore I saw something.

Yaney pulls out sniper rifle

Yaney: Jacobson's right, but he's gone now.

Jacobson: If you saw him, why didn't you shoot?

Yaney: Cause I saw him leave, dumbass.

Jacobson: I woulda shot anyway.

Yaney: Yea, and waste bullets that I could use keeping you in line.

Blue Base

Caboose: So, here's the plan: whisper, whisper, whisper.

C.J: All you said was 'whisper, whisper, whisper'

Caboose: Why don't you get closer, Dr. Dumbass.

C.J: Okay Professor Asswipe.He and O'Neil get close to Caboose

Caboose: Whisper, whisper, whisper

C.J: Oh, I got it.

O'Neil: I see one major flaw: whisper, whisper

C.J: Dude, that's not funny.

O'Neil: No, I really see a flaw, get closer: whisper, whisper, whisper.


End file.
